


All He Wants For Christmas

by otomiyatickles



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Christmas, Christmas Smut, Erotic Tickling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Tickling, Tickling Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 15:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17144336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Nagisa only has only one thing he wants for Christmas this year: Rei as his personal tickle toy. Thankfully he has some very good friends who would like to help him with gaining that, whether Rei agrees or not.





	All He Wants For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 25/12/'17.  
> Christmas Prompt: “You can’t leave me like this.

“Oh, hey guys! I didn’t expect you here. We were supposed to meet up tomorrow right? Nagisa isn’t home right now,” Rei said when Haru and Makoto were suddenly at his door. He allowed them to step in and moved over to the kitchen to fetch them something to drink.

“We were just dropping by. I hope you and Nagisa haven’t spoiled anything about who you got a present for?” Makoto asked while he admired Rei and Nagisa’s beautifully decorated Christmas three. 

That’s right, one month ago the four of them decided to draw lots on which they had written their Christmas wishes, and they’d randomly and secretly pick one to buy their desired present for as some sort of Secret Santa thing. 

Rei was Haru’s santa, and he already stocked pretty well on mackerel as well as a mackerel shirt plus matching colored socks, even though Haru only had written some vague wishes like ‘water’ and ‘swim free’. Rei knew his presents were awesome, and he was glad he was hiding them in the cupboard.

“Well, since it’s only four of us I’m sure one of you has Nagisa. That’s for sure,” Rei laughed. That was kinda the downside of doing an activity like this with such a small group haha.

“Hehe well yeah, true. Next time we should invite Rin and the others too,” Makoto said. Haru who had been quiet for a while nodded.

“It was a little a last-minute decision to organize it this time. But yeah, let’s ask the others to join next year’s Secret Santa. It’ll be fun.” Rei smiled at them and agreed. 

“So, what are you guys here for?” Haru drank from his water but got up when Makoto nodded at him. 

“We’ll show you. Come on here Rei,” Makoto said, and Rei frowned and inched closer when Makoto invited him to.

“Can you ehm, take your shirt off?” Makoto asked. Okay...? Rei didn’t budge, but Haru was suddenly at his side and with one smooth movement he stripped him.

“Howaaa guys, guys wait, I don’t understand -- ah! Hey!” Rei screeched in protest when Haru hooked his arms under his and Makoto began to strip. him. from. his. pants. 

“Haru, there’s nowhere to swim right here so give me my clothes back! Makoto, stop it! What the hell!” His socks were taken off as well, leaving him in his underwear only. Rei could barely struggle because he was so confused, especially when Makoto suddenly held up a rope with an evil smirk on his face. Where was he hiding that?

“Hold him still, Haru.” And so the two males proceeded to tie him up. Rei’s arms were tied behind his back, his feet were tied together, and eventually they even decorated him with red and green colored ribbons around the ropes.

When they were finished, they dragged him towards the Christmas three and put him under it.

“There. All done,” Makoto said with that same dirty smirk, and Haru dryly got his phone out of his pocket to snap a few pics of this memorable moment.

“What - the - hell guys!” Rei barked, but then Makoto held up the note with Nagisa’s Christmas wish. There was nothing buyable written down, just one line: _All I want for Christmas is Rei-chan, under my Christmas tree, tied up so I can tickle him to death :)_. 

Rei’s eyes widened and he squirmed, but he was tied up pretty tightly, and the Christmas tree was feeling itchy against his body when he moved.

“You can’t do this!” Rei yelled, but Makoto nodded and crossed his arms.

“It seems we can. When I got Nagisa’s note I asked Haru to help me. In the end we’re playing this game to make each other happy right? To surprise each other. We’re just fulfilling your boyfriend’s wishes,” he said in a sing-song tone, and Rei blushed.

Meanwhile Haru had taken their coats again to get dressed to leave. Rei began a fierce struggle again when he realized they were serious, really serious.

“You can’t leave me like this. Nagisa’s out swimming with Rin, he won’t --”

“Because we asked Rin to lure him away for a sec. We’ll make him come back soon, don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be so happy,” Makoto said. Oh so evil.

“Have fun later, you two,” Haru said, and they seriously left the apartment. They _left_. Rei gave up on his struggling and wriggling and he lay there in silence. Well fuck. His body trembled in anticipation. Okay, this was just one thing. He could just beg Nagisa to release him and not go through with this.

Then again... He was sure why Nagisa made a wish like this, and that didn’t give Rei much faith in getting himself out of this without dying first. Maybe he could just apologize. Apologize for all those hundreds of times he tickled Nagisa to death. He could promise he wouldn’t do it again, and make it up with... treating him to a _good_ night. Yeah right, there was still hope.

“OHMYGOD REI-CHAN!” Moments later, Nagisa came barging in, his hair still damp from the pool water and an extremely delighted look on his face. Hope was shattered.

“Mako-chan gave me a call, ohmygodddd! This is better than I’d hoped for!!!” Nagisa immediately took out his phone and began to snap pictures as well.

“I wouldn’t have thought it’d really be you when he said my present was under the Christmas tree! Aaahh!” Nagisa squealed in excitement, and Rei frowned.

“You can’t possibly go through with this Nagisa!” Rei tried, but he gulped when Nagisa grabbed him and he was dragged over the floor towards the bedroom.

“Of course I will. I’m not gonna refuse the best gift ever of course,” Nagisa said, and Rei groaned as he was dragged onto the bed. Nagisa panted from the exercise of carrying him over there, and he admired Makoto and Haru’s handywork with sparkling eyes.

“You’re beautiful.” He climbed on top of the bed and wiggled his fingers in excitement, obviously so excited that he had no idea where to begin.

“I won’t let you get away with it when I get out of this, I swear. You still have a chance to make this right,” Rei said, but Nagisa only squealed in excitement again and proceeded to push Rei’s bound arms over his head.

“I know that I know that. It’s all gonna be worth it Rei-chan,” Nagisa said.

“Owowow!” Rei whined, but Nagisa eventually pinned his tied wrists above his head, and he sat on top of them so Rei could only flop his bound feet around. Both Nagisa’s hands rested at his exposed naked torso, ready to strike. Oh fucking lord. 

“Ready?” Nagisa asked, and Rei swallowed. 

“No -- NOOaaaaahahah wahahait! Nahaa-Nagisa! S-stop!” Rei was already in hysterics because of Nagisa tickling his sides and ribs with all ten fingers, digging, scratching, wiggling and squeezing, every single thing that could tickle him. Rei screeched and arched his back, his bound legs bouncing up and down on the bed as he suffered from the first part of their session. it had begun. 

“Aaah this is the best thing ever. Now there’s no getting away, is there Rei-chan? Know that feel now? That is right, I _deserve_ this Christmas present.” This was Karma, just Karma in the shape of his evil boyfriend Nagisa.

“Eyaaahahah I’m s-sohohorry! I’m sohorreehehee!” Rei squealed, and his senses were alarmed heavily when Nagisa moved to tickle his outstretched armpits. Rei’s hysterical voice bounced off the walls, bouts of heavy laughter switching from low tunes to the higher pitches. He had never heard himself like this before.

"Plehehease not like thihihis!” He was naked, bound, overly sensitive and suffering from this torture. How could be Nagisa such a sadist! 

“Yes, like _this_ , Rei-chan!” When he said ‘this’, Nagisa dove his fingers deeper in the hollows of his underarms, searching for the exact spot that could drive his hysterical boyfriend even crazier, and he found it, right under his underarms at the top part of his ribcage.

“That is one ticklish rib right here! Riiiight here! And here!” Nagisa sang, pinching away at the spots on both sides, and Rei practically lost it.

“ _AHHhhahaha_ please nooo!” he whined. Tears were dripping from his eyes, his foggy glasses were almost falling off his face, and his body was burning from the intense attention. Nagisa tickled him at his most ticklish spots until Rei’s body slowed in its struggling, slumping powerless against the bed, and finally his fingers came to a stop.

“Feeling good?” Nagisa asked. Rei was never much of a curser, but he would have loved to tell Nagisa to go fuck himself now. The problem was that he was too tired to talk though.

“Let’s move to the other side,” Nagisa said, and he finally climbed off Rei’s aching arms, and crawled to the other end of the bed. On his way, Nagisa playfully wiggled his fingers over Rei’s bare stomach, releasing an exhausted giggle from him.

“Nooo n-no mohoore!” Rei managed to whine when Nagisa straddled him near his waist, just a little high enough so he could also tickle his hips, thighs, knees and lean forward to give his bare feet the tickle they hadn’t ever gotten like this.

“Pffhaahaha not theehehere!” Rei was even too exhausted to be as hysterical as during the armpit torture, but when Nagisa forced his knees to bend and pulled his bound feet closer to scratch all ten fingers over his bare soles, Rei actually thought he was going to die from ticklishness.

“So ticklish Rei-chan! We should do this a lot more! You might be even worse than me!” Nagisa chirped, too happy to have Rei in such a helpless state.

“Aaahha noooho!” Rei even sobbed because his runny nose and tears weren’t making this any easier for him. His entire body was shaking and he felt hot all over. Also... A jolt went through his entire body when Nagisa shifted his position a little, moving in such a way that his butt rubbed against Rei’s crotch. He blushed when Nagisa froze, and he moaned when he repeated the same rubbing move with his butt. Oh god.

Nagisa turned his head and smirked at him, a very evil Nagisa-smirk that told Rei he was definitely up to tease him to death about this.

“Are you a masochist, Rei-chan?” Rei panicked inwardly when Nagisa turned around. His feet were happy they ceased to be the center of attention, but.... Nagisa teasingly poked the bulge in his boxers before he plucked the fabric away and slowly tugged his boxers down to reveal his fucking arousal. Traitor body!

“N-Nagisa, please don’t. Not like this,” Rei said, embarrassed to death that he was reacting like this to such treatment. His body shuddered with pleasure though when Nagisa stroked him sensually, and he couldn’t bite back a moan.

“I think you’re lying Rei-chan. You seem to be pretty much in for some more of this,” Nagisa said, and while he continued to stroke him, he tickled his inner thigh with scratching moves, and Rei gasped sharply and giggled again.

“Ohgohahahad no nohoho Nagisa p-please!” The pleasure was building, but he couldn’t help but keep resisting as well. This was too embarrassing, he was such a naughty guy for enjoying torture like he was, and --

“AHhh!” Rei squeaked was just about to come already, when Nagisa stopped abruptly. His body was so mad right now.

“I thought you said _no_ ,” Nagisa said with that sadist-smile he could have only in the bedroom, and Rei blushed. 

“Nagisa, please...” He swallowed. Nagisa was denying him his orgasm on purpose, this was so mean. His erection was throbbing with desire for more, but Nagisa just shrugged and now tickled his thighs with both hands. Rei threw his head back and wheezed.

“Noaaahhhha Nahagisa p-please let me cohohome!” he cried, having actually lost his dignity from the moment he was lying in a ribbon-package under the Christmas tree anyway.

“Maybe~” Nagisa sang, and Rei shrieked when he was tickled near his balls, apparently a spot that gave shockwaves of pleasure but felt ticklish as hell too. Precum was leaking from the tip of his erection, and Nagisa finally climbed on top of him and sat on him as he teasingly slid out of his bottom clothing.

“Look, you’re not the only one!” he teased, showing how hard he was from all this, and Rei blushed even worse. What a kinky couple they were. He squirmed and made a weak attempt to break free.

“P-please untie me, we can just... _no_! Nohohho wahait stop!” Rei was laughing again because Nagisa tickled the sides of his stomach while at the same time rubbing his ass against his rock hard arousal. 

Rei moaned as he felt Nagisa pleasure him with his ass without even putting it in, and his body trembled because of the tickles he had to endure at the same time.

“Aaahh haah!” Rei squirmed and tried to control his breathing, but the combination of pleasure and suffering was insane. Nagisa kept rubbing against his hardness, and Rei was apparently so wet that he could fel his tip enter Nagisa only a little bit.

“You’re so naughty Rei-chan! Looks like we won’t be needing that tonight,” Nagisa said, nodding at the drawer that stored their lube collection. His hands were still busy tickling him, making Rei unable to respond to this. He clenched his teeth and tried _not_ to look at how erotically excited Nagisa was from all of this as well, since that sight only added to his growing pleasure and thus to his torture because Nagisa’s hands refused to help him. He was only getting tickled, enough to drive him until the edge and stop him there.

“Hnghhehehe Nagisa p-please...” He was just thinking he was getting used by Nagisa’s pattern of tickling his sides up and down when Nagisa suddenly attacked his belly button with just two fingers. Rei literally shrieked and threw his lower half up so wildly that he entered his boyfriend further.

“Oooff Rei-chan, you’re so _wild_!” Nagisa wheezed, and he began to make riding moves to stimulate him even more. 

“Hahhh!” That was the little stimulation he apparently needed, because he already came hard inside him, without Nagisa caring a little as he kept riding him and tickling him. Rei broke down in silent laughter, he moaned Nagisa’s name but he more than ever enjoyed the feeling of ecstasy. 

He actually had not much of an idea what happened after that. He had laughed some more, they fucked, they kissed, they fucked some more, he...came again? And the thing that got Rei finally back to earth was eventually the stinging sensation of his limbs getting released from their bonds.

His arms were aching as Nagisa cuddled against him, crawling in his arms and kissing his neck.

“That was fun! Thank you so much!” Rei blushed. He should be thanking Makoto. They both should. He seriously couldn’t remember ever feeling so much pleasure... The shame was real, he may be a masochist after all.

“N-never again..” he lied, blushing just by remembering what he had experienced the past.... minutes? Hour? Felt like hours. He was not planning to admit his enjoyment to his sassy boyfriend, not for now. 

However he was kind of embarrassingly sure what was going to be his Christmas wish for next year: _me, tied up under our Christmas tree so Nagisa can tickle me :)._


End file.
